


Playboy

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Being tied up, M/M, Playboy Bunny Suit, Whips, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki finds a Playboy magazine on Reita's desk and takes things into his own hands.</p><p><b>Note:</b> Because Ruki dressed up as playboy bunny on RR049 was too good to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/187475.html) on August 13, 2013.

  
  
_Beautiful deformity_. Reita hadn’t thought much of the album name when Ruki first suggested it, and he found it slightly hilarious, even; but now, seating face to face with Ruki, Reita thinks he finally understands the true meaning of it.  
  
Reita struggles briefly with the ropes around his wrists, though he knows it’s useless anyway, because his arms have been folded and held back, tied tightly around the back of his chair, no doubt skillfully by Ruki himself. Reita wonders where Ruki got these skills from, though he doesn’t think much of it. No, he can’t think too much, when he’s been strapped down to his seat, unable to escape, locked in a dark room with his scheming significant other, standing right in front of him now, looking more sly than ever.  
  
Ruki cocks his head to the side, holding a whip in hand. His smile is dangerous, dripping off his face with malicious intent, and he seems to find the sight of Reita struggling funny, seems to enjoy watching his lover gaze up to him confusedly, wondering what the hell was going on. His large bunny ears dip to the side as he moves, with a ribbon collar hung loosely around his neck, and his black corset around his waist wrapped tight, held together by only a thin, flimsy string of ribbon. His chest is barely covered; Reita can see the hint of his pink nipples – Reita’s favourite part of the vocalist’s body – but he’s disappointed when Ruki shifts his jacket around and turns his chest slightly away from Reita’s eyeview, leaving the bassist with only a glimpse of Ruki’s fair, untainted white skin to see, places that Reita hoped he could at least explore and touch later on.  
  
The glittery studded whip in his gloved hand seemed to reflect off his gleaming jacket. Reita’s eyes roamed down Ruki’s thin waist, admiring his small body, and how the tight pants seemed to wrap themselves deliciously around his slim thighs. Ruki was teasing him, thorough and thorough, and Reita knew it. Ruki was going to play a game with him today, and although Reita found that thought exciting, he wasn’t sure if he could have the endurance to make it through and last right till the end.  
  
“I found a Playboy issue on our table this morning,” Ruki’s eyes are half-lidded, glancing over to the bassist, looking almost bored. He chewed his lips, having painted them over with a dark red lipstick this morning, tinting them slightly with a small hint of shadow black. Reita could feel a certain heat rising up his groin, already; Ruki knew fully well that Reita was watching his every move, and he made sure to use that to his advantage. Ruki slid his hand up his inner thigh, moving slowly up his corset, twirling casually the string that lay there. “Were you reading porn, Reita?”  
  
The bassist’s face flamed immediately. Ruki sounded annoyed, asking him in such an accusatory tone. Instantly, Reita knew Ruki was  _jealous_. Not necessarily of the fact that Reita might be looking at other men or women, but more angered by the fact that Reita hadn’t sought Ruki for his sexual needs, and chose to turn to rated magazines as a sexual outlet instead.  
  
“Those aren’t mine,” Reita said, and he wasn’t lying; Uruha had came over yesterday, bringing those magazines over with him. They were having some best friend bonding time as Ruki dragged Aoi out for a shopping date, and Reita had glanced through a few pages or so of the Playboy magazine. But he didn’t see much; didn’t think much of it, or not at least until Uruha left them on the table and it’d incurred Ruki’s anger upon seeing them. But Reita never thought things would come to  _this_  – never thought Ruki would have taken it upon himself to dress up like the very girls that frolicked around in bunny suits on the Playboy covers. “Those belong to Uruha, I swear.”  
  
“Enough!” Ruki raised a hand up, shutting his eyes close bitterly. “You think I’m going to let you get away with that, Reita? You think I’m so easy to lie to?” He cracked his whip as he said so, flinging it sharply against the marble floor. The stinging sound resounded loudly across the room, and Reita gulped, hoping he wouldn’t be using that whip in several more ways than just one. Still, he’d to admit, the vocalist looked drop dead sexy acting as a dominatrix. Why did he never think to dress his lover up in a playboy bunny suit? He looked  _hot_.  
  
“You like it, don’t you?” Ruki observed his gaze, smirking as he took a few steps closer to the brunet. The heels of his leather boots clucked noisily as he walked, and it turned Reita on in more ways than one. He loved it when Ruki dressed up like a girl; not that he preferred it – but he  _loved_  it when Ruki embraced his feminine side. Ruki stopped short just in front of Reita, seating himself comfortably against Reita’s lap, his gloved hand reaching up to grip the bassist’s chin to his. His breath hot against the other’s face, Ruki leaned in until his lips were almost touching Reita’s ones, his mouth curving up into a wicked smile. Then, as close and quietly as possible, Ruki whispered.  
  
“You like me like this,  _don’t_ you?”  
  
Reita heaved a breath, his lover’s voice sending chills down his body, only realizing now that he’d stopped breathing all these while his lover was making his way towards him. Before he could even utter out a word, Ruki held his jaw harshly and pulled it to his mouth, pressing his lipstick stained lips against his. Reita could taste the matte lipstick on his tongue; and the cherry flavor that came along with it. Ruki slid his tongue past Reita’s teeth, kissing him softly, making a quiet moan at the back of his throat as he did so.  
  
The bassist leaned forward, as much as he could – even with his hands strapped to the chair – and as he felt Ruki’s tongue stroke against his, he shuddered, feeling an immediate tightness in pants. Reita’s tongue hurried to reciprocate, wanting to pull Ruki into a full kiss, but the vocalist pulled away immediately, slipping his tongue out as fast as he had slipped in. The kiss ended abruptly, heatedly, the fire vanishing as soon as it had came. Reita was  _dying_ , his eyes begging for more, his throat making a loud growl. Ruki laughed, gazing back into his eyes, his own brown orbs shimmering mischievously.  
  
“I thought you already knew…” Ruki leaned in to breathe into Reita’s ear, his hands moving past to tuck his hair strands behind gently. “… how much I loved playing  _dirty_.”  
  
Reita’s heart raced in his chest, the heat in his pants worsening by the minute. Ruki was a master at dirty talk; just hearing his voice, whispering with such venomous intent, made Reita want to lose all control, made him want to take him then and there and do nasty acts to him. But he couldn’t,  _no_. He was the one under Ruki’s control, now. His hands were tied tightly behind his back and for the first time, he felt so weak, so submissive under Ruki. Ruki was in power, and he was damn well making good use of it.  
  
“How much do you like me as a bunny, hmm?” Ruki asked, his lips spreading into a teasing smile. Reita wanted to ask him for a kiss, to beg for one, just  _something_ ; but a part of him wanted to see how far Ruki would take this, and to what limit Ruki was going to push him to. Reita fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, watching as his lover raised a hand to his own lips, biting the tip of his glove off, yanking it slowly away from his fingers. Ruki tossed the glove onto the ground next to them, then brought his bare hand up Reita’s face, moving them against his mouth. “Suck on them for me.”  
  
Reita almost melted; he didn’t bother nodding, he took the fingers in as quickly as he could, parting his lips to allow his lover to slip them in. Reita could feel how cold Ruki’s fingers were, and he wondered just what Ruki was planning on doing, but he decided not to think too much of it, wanting to be surprised further. He licked on them diligently, sucking on them  _hard_  in his mouth, so much so that Ruki let slip a soft moan, something that only aggravated Reita’s senses further.  
  
“Suck on it as if it’s my cock,” Ruki breathed, digging his fingers deeper. Reita eased his eyes shut, groaning as he eagerly continued coating them with his saliva, wanting them to be as wet as possible. He wanted Ruki to feel good, to see his efforts, and applaud him later with rewards. Fuck, he wanted Ruki so much.  
  
“Enough,” Ruki said abruptly, pulling his fingers out. They looked swollen, red and soaked, ready to be used and abused. He clucked his tongue approvingly, smirking as he brought it to his chest, trailing it down his milky skin. Oh, god… Reita watched in hunger as Ruki pulled his jacket slowly off him, tossing it carelessly to the ground behind, and revealed his naked chest, his pink nipples looking hard and erect. His smooth, fair skin was addicting, and Reita wanted so badly to lunge for it, to suck and kiss every inch of it. Ruki trailed a wet line down his chest in a painfully slow manner, before bringing his fingers to one of his nipples, pressing against it harshly, teasing it slowly, his eyes closed down in pleasure.  
  
“Nnngh… Reita…” Ruki made a soft moan, twisting it and fondling it. He knew Reita was watching him, and he wanted to torture him to death.  _You can see, but not touch_. Reita’s breath hitched, biting down on his lip painfully as he watched his lover pleasure himself, Ruki’s gasps growing more and more erratic as time went by.  
  
“Oh god,” Ruki groaned, moving his other hand in between his thighs, gently stroking his crotch as he fondled with his nipple. He rubbed at it incessantly, the friction sending him rushes of pleasure, his lips parted open in a moan. “It feels  _so_  good, Rei…”  
  
Reita was slowly crumbling. “Ru,” He mumbled, almost pleadingly. “Ru, please…” He looked down to his crotch, his own bulge growing more and more obvious, in desperate need of some attention. Ruki’s hand paused, his eyes fluttering back open to gaze down to Reita’s, and he grinned, seemingly realizing the problem his lover was having at hand.  
  
“Looks like someone’s impatient,” Ruki cocked an eyebrow, his eyes travelling down to Reita’s bulge. He laughed, igniting a faint blush in Reita’s cheeks, and as Ruki brought his hand down to the front of Reita’s pants and unbuttoned it, the bassist breathed a sigh of relief. The vocalist pulled the zipper down, working as slowly as possible, wanting to tease his lover to death. Reita clenched his jaw as Ruki finally slid his hand into his boxers, pulling his erection out, wrapping his palm around his length warmly.  
  
“Mmmm, smells like sex.” Ruki licked his lips erotically; his lover’s cock was already sticky with precum, and as Ruki slid his wet, coated hand around it, he started rubbing it up and down sleekly. Ruki’s touch felt so heavenly; Reita sucked in a breath, bucking his hips into the vocalist’s hand, hoping he’d do more.  
  
Ruki brought his head down, giving a small lick to the head of his cock, tasting Reita against his tongue; and as the vocalist’s bunny ears brushed against Reita’s chest, the bassist trembled, his hands clenching tightly into fists behind his back. The vocalist took a little more into his mouth, sucking lightly on his erection, and his hands travelled to the base of his lover’s cock, running them up and down the pulsing member slowly. He was going at such a snail’s pace it was practically  _cruelty_ , and the more Reita tried to push into Ruki’s mouth, the more Ruki slipped it out further, serving as a threat that it would go only his pace, and no pace else. Reita gritted his teeth, shaking his thighs nervously; he would fuck the vocalist so hard if he could right now.  
  
“Fuck… Ruki,” The bassist groaned, pumping his best against Ruki’s mouth. Ruki swirled his tongue and dipped it into the slit, sending the brunet a white flash of pleasure instantly. “R… u…!” Reita cried out, throwing his head back, feeling the vocalist send a tight squeeze around his cock teasingly.  
  
Ruki swallowed more of the hardened length, moving his hand to the side of the bassist’s thigh to dig his nails in for support. The vocalist made a deep moan at the back of his throat, and it almost drives Reita crazy, Ruki’s voice sounding like the pure of embodiment of sex. Reita thrust impatiently into Ruki’s mouth, and as he felt it hit the back of Ruki’s throat, he made a loud groan, feeling his lover’s hand on his thigh tense up immediately.  
  
“So fucking hot,” Reita moaned out, gazing down to Ruki. The vocalist looked incredibly sexy, his sinful lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing it deep down. The vocalist continued sucking and licking as much as he could, sliding it down his throat, taking it whole, and as he began moving it in and out of his mouth, the bassist felt close to orgasm, ready to be sent over the edge. “You’re sucking me so good,  _god_ …”  
  
As Reita jerked a final time into Ruki’s mouth, he groaned Ruki’s name over and over as the vocalist slipped his cock out, just in time for Reita to cum; his thick, white liquid shooting all over onto Ruki’s face. His nose and cheeks were coated, the bassist’s seed trickling down all over his lips, and as Ruki looked up to his lover with a sly grin, he licked a little of it off his lips, moaning purposefully as the sticky liquid ran down his throat. Reita’s eyes narrowed, gazing lustfully to his lover, wondering what he had next in stall; and as Ruki bent over and reached for a pen knife on the ground, he aimed it to the back, slicing off the ropes that restrained Reita’s hands deftly in a swipe.  
  
“Finally,” The bassist grinned, feeling his sore hands finally free, moving them to the front. Ruki crawled up on Reita’s lap once more, pulling him into a hungry kiss, and Reita quickly returned it, his arms reaching up to tangle in Ruki’s hair, pressing him deeper against him. Their kiss was sloppy and wet, Ruki making soft whimpers as Reita easily dominated his tongue; and each time he pushed into the bassist, the bassist only pushed him back, gripping at his hair tightly and roughly. Reita could taste himself on Ruki’s very own tongue, and it turned him on  _so_  much; he devoured Ruki breathlessly, their wet tongues battling, wanting to ravage him as much as possible to make up for all the missed opportunities earlier.  
  
“Will you turn around, babe?” Reita murmured throatily, pulling away from the kiss abruptly. Ruki nodded, albeit confusedly, and as he faced to the front, he felt Reita holding him by the thighs, bending him over his lap. The bassist yanked Ruki’s pants off impatiently, watching it fall to his ankles, and caressed up the pale skin of Ruki’s thighs, cupping the vocalist’s ass cheeks in his hand, spreading them apart. Ruki gasped, feeling Reita grab him by his waist now, lifting his ass high up, nearing his mouth. He knew what the bassist was going to do, and he knew it was going to feel as good as all the other times before. The vocalist chewed on his lips anticipatedly, holding Reita’s legs for support, feeling Reita drag his tongue down his ass cheek, leaving a wet trail of saliva running down teasingly. Once the bassist’s tongue slicked deep inside of his entrance from behind, Ruki let out a huge moan, bucking up closer to him.  
  
“R… Rei…” Ruki fluttered his eyes shut, his dick twitching continuously in response. Reita circled his tongue inside of him, going deeper and deeper, each movement of his evoking a soft cry from his bunny lover. “Ah… ah…  _nngh_ …  _no_ …!” Ruki’s cheeks were blushing, his lips half part and his eyelids almost closing. Reita moved his tongue faster and faster, sliding it past the contracting muscles of Ruki’s, feeling the vocalist let out a whimper with each thrust in.  
  
“P…  _Please_ …!” Ruki sobbed, feeling his lover lick and twist his tongue in, sending him waves of immeasurable pleasure. Reita could feel his cock throbbing once more to Ruki’s cries, knowing he was hardening again in no time. “R…  _Rei_ , I want…” The vocalist gasped, feeling precum start to trickle from his cock, down to the inner walls of his thighs, making him feel dirty as ever. “ _Please_ … Now…  _Rei_ …!”  
  
Reita groaned at the cry of his name, pulling his tongue out swiftly. He spun the vocalist around, sitting him atop of his cock, and Ruki moaned as he felt Reita’s hard-on brush against the back of his ass, knowing how good it would feel inside of him later on. Reita captured Ruki’s lips in a fierce kiss, distracting his mouth with his tongue, and as he reached his hands down to Ruki’s thighs, he spread them apart against his crotch, setting him right onto his cock.  
  
It slid in easily inside of Ruki, who whimpered into the kiss pathetically, the first signs of pain shooting up in him. Reita moaned, feeling his cock fight past Ruki’s tight wring of muscles, the friction rubbing against his dick too  _good_. He looked to Ruki, admiring how beautiful he looked, fully naked with the exception of the erotic looking corset around his waist; Ruki’s face scrunched up in pleasure, his red lips chewing against each other, his eyes half lidded and cheeks red. Reita gripped his hands around Ruki’s hips, digging his nails in, pushing him down deeper onto his cock, causing another moan from Ruki. Ruki broke apart from the kiss, saliva dripping down his lips, his mouth parting to vocalize a loud cry. He could feel the bassist fully inside of him, sheer tightness enveloping around Reita’s cock, and as Reita began pulling him up and sliding the cock out past his muscles again, Ruki shivered, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover’s neck.  
  
“Oh…  _oh_ … Rei…” Ruki breathed, sitting back down onto Reita’s cock, beginning to ride him faster and faster with each jerky movement. “Fuck me  _faster_ … harder… ah… ah!” The vocalist screamed, feeling the bassist ram his cock violently up his asshole with each thrust, streams of obscenities spilling past Reita’s lips as he slid past every sensitive muscle of Ruki’s.  
  
The bassist began to circle a hand around his lover’s flickering cock, bringing him close to him, and slid his hand up and down Ruki’s length, bringing him twice the pleasure. Ruki could feel every inch of Reita in him and against him; he could feel Reita’s big cock wholely and fully slamming up into him, his muscles contracting and tightening around Reita’s cock each time; and he could feel Reita’s fingers, slick with precum, moving up and down his own length, hitting all his sensitive spots.  
  
“ _God_ … Reita!” Ruki screamed, feeling the bassist thrust in his member deeply this time, brushing over his prostate, tears clouding up his vision as he felt so. Ruki clawed his fingers into Reita’s back as the bassist made sure to aim his cock up at his prostate once more, repeatedly, dragging it against his sweet spot and evoking more sobs from his lover. There was nothing else in the room but the vulgar sounds of slapping of skin and the couple’s noises of pleasure, and it turned Reita on so much, to hear Ruki’s cries, his ass getting roughly violated by his cock each time.  
  
As Reita dragged his nail across the slit of his lover’s cock, the vocalist came, at the same time as Reita slammed his cock up his prostate once more. Ruki choked back on his tears, breathing heavily, his swollen flesh throbbing and spilling over cum all over his own stomach, as well as the bassist’s hand cupped around it. Reita groaned, feeling Ruki’s muscles tighten around his cock as he came, and it only took a couple more thrusts to reach his own orgasm, cursing as he shuddered, coming right into the vocalist’s asshole.  
  
Thick spurts of cum dirtying and trailing down Ruki’s own thighs, the bassist pulled Ruki into a kiss once more, bruising the smaller one’s lips and biting erotically against them, sliding his tongue languidly over his one, the whimpers leaving Ruki’s lips sending him shudders each time. Ruki buried his head against his lover’s neck, hugging him closely, his bunny ears still intact. Reita smiled faintly, bringing his hand down to stroke past his hair, pressing his very own playboy bunny closer to his chest.  
  
“Still mad at me for the Playboy magazine?”  
  
Ruki's lips curved up into a sly grin. “Since when was I mad?”  
  
Reita’s eyes widened. “But you – ” Ruki cut him off, reaching his lips up and silencing him with a soft kiss, shaking his head with a playful smile. Reita’s eyes narrowed into knowing slits. “That was just an excuse for you to dress up, wasn’t it?” Ruki pretended not to hear him, turning away and humming lightly to himself. “ _Ruki_ ,” Reita laughed, ruffling through his lover’s hair, cuddling him close. His lover was kinky as ever, coming up with the strangest ways to turn him on.  
  
“Say, about your upcoming Rock & Read cover issue, have you chosen a theme yet?...”  
  
~  
  
_A few apartments away…_  
  
“Uruha…” Aoi’s hands curled into fists as they shakily held up a crumpled issue of Playboy magazine. “Do you want to die?! Why the fuck is there a porn magazine with a girl dressed up as a neko here?! Explain yourself!”  
  
_… And the ~~sex~~ story continues_.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my favourite part was the ending. XDDDDDD
> 
> Sorry guys, you all saw this fanfic coming. Someone had to write it. XDDDD I have been writing a lot of smut lately. I have also been writing a lot of different pairings lately. :D I don't know if this was good, so I really hope it was okay. (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
